


Tastes like summer

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chubby Thor, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Sibling Incest, Swimming Pool, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Sunscreen, ice cream, a swimming pool and a lot of kisses.





	Tastes like summer

"Thor, _come on_. Why is it taking so fucking long? What are you doing?" Loki says impatiently, but stays still, lying on his chest, as Thor applies the sunscreen lotion on his shoulders and down on his back, then moving even lower on the smooth skin of his thighs. 

"I'm almost done, stop whining," Thor huffs, even though admittedly he might be rubbing lotion on Loki a bit longer than he should have. "Mom told me to not let you burn. You always forget to wear sunscreen."

"It's not like I'm gonna sit in the sun, anyway," Loki grumbles. 

Thor ignores him and focuses on his extremely important job, giving Loki's ass a playful smack when he's done. "Okay, your turn," Thor says and sits on the other lounge chair, looking at Loki expectantly. 

"I don't want my hands to get sticky," Loki complains and pouts, and Thor rolls his eyes at him. 

" _Loki_."

"Will you go buy me ice cream if I do it?" Loki asks and bats innocently his eyelashes at him, as if he has to actually try to convince Thor to do anything. 

"Sure, whatever," Thor agrees and Loki grins triumphantly. He stands behind him and starts rubbing the lotion on Thor's shoulders with efficient movements, slowly going lower-

" _Hey_ ," Thor yelps startled and then giggles when he feels Loki's fingers brush over his sides, purposely lingering there; Loki knows how ticklish he is. "Loki! Stop!"

"What was that? I can't hear you," Loki taunts and continues his attack, sneakily pinching his soft sides, stopping only when Thor's squirming, begging for mercy.

"I don't like it when you do that," Thor grumbles, still panting, and Loki comes to stand before him now, settling between his legs and starting to spread the lotion over Thor's chest; Thor was supposed to do that on his own, but he's more than happy to let Loki do it. 

"Yes, you do. You always laugh so much," Loki says, grinning, looking quite proud of himself; the little brat. 

" _Not again_ ," Thor warns when Loki starts massaging his belly with the sunscreen lotion; he can't handle another attack. Loki hums in reply and Thor lets himself relax, enjoying how Loki's hands have turned gentler now. 

He remembers how terribly insecure he was feeling, when he had started gaining some weight a year ago. Then Loki suddenly begun to sneak into his arms and snuggle up to him, draping himself all over him when Thor was lying on the couch or sometimes even sitting on Thor's thick thighs when Thor was doing his homework. And every time Loki would nuzzle against his belly and purr about how soft and cute it is and say how warm and safe he feels in his big brother's arms, Thor would feel a bit better. 

And sometimes, when Thor would try one t-shirt after another to find something that doesn't look too tight on his belly and sides, Loki would barge in his room and moan and pout because _how dares Thor be already so fucking big? He's barely two years older than him, it's not fair! And why does everything looks good on him? Loki has absolutely nothing nice to wear!_ , he'd say dramatically, as if he's not the prettiest thing Thor's ever seen. Still, it always managed to make Thor grin. 

Now Loki's fingers brush over the happy trail on his lower belly, rubbing the last of the sunscreen on him and Thor can't help staring at him, admiring the way his long dark eyelashes fan out high on his cheeks and smiling when he realizes he can even spot a few tiny little freckles on Loki's beautiful face from this close. 

Loki's fingers move even lower now, almost at the waistband of his swim trunks, making Thor hold his breath for a few seconds, but thankfully he pulls away before Thor's dick has enough time to react to his brother's touch. 

"All ready!" Loki announces and flops back on his lounge chair, settling there and grabbing the big straw hat he stole from their mom, putting it on. Thor can't help grinning; he looks cute. Pretty. "Now go get me my ice cream."

Thor walks quickly back to Loki, the ice cream already starting to melt and slowly drip down the cone. Loki makes an excited sound when he sees him, grabbing the ice cream from Thor's hand before Thor even has time to give it to him. 

"You're the best," Loki tells him, already lapping at his ice cream rather enthusiastically, his tongue licking the drops that have melted, and Thor's having a pretty hard time averting his eyes. He lifts Loki's legs and sits on the same lounge chair with him, settling Loki's legs on his thighs. 

"Uh, is it- is it good?" He asks and feels his cheeks slightly blush at the way Loki's mouth closes on the top of the ice cream, looking like he's sucking on it rather than licking it. Loki hums and nods his head, his lips prettily red and shining thanks to the strawberry ice cream. Thor's breath catches in his throat when Loki licks his lips, tongue darting out almost deliberately, making Thor turn his head away, the sight of his beautiful little brother like that too tempting for him to handle. 

"Would you like to taste it, brother?" Loki asks and even though the question is innocent enough, there's something in his tone that makes Thor's head snap back at him. Loki has sat up and they're much closer than before, and Thor can't even imagine saying no to him now.

He hesitantly nods his head and before he can stop himself, he leans closer, pressing his mouth to Loki's and licking over his lips with the tip of his tongue, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor on his little brother's lips. 

He pulls away way sooner than he liked and meets Loki's gaze, afraid for a moment that he misunderstood the question. Then Loki brings the ice cream to his mouth again until his lips are basically covered in it and looks at Thor with a cheeky, inviting grin on his face. 

Thor can't help laughing giddily, before eagerly leaning in and kissing his brother's sweet mouth again, this time letting his tongue slip inside it. He wraps his arm around Loki's waist and draws him closer until he's sitting almost in his lap, humming into the kiss when Loki sucks on his tongue or nips playfully at his lip. 

They eat Loki's ice cream like that, under the safety of Loki's hat, and they don't stop kissing even after they've finished it. 

It's several minutes later when they finally make their way into the pool, laughing and splashing water at each other as if nothing has changed. It's nice; both familiar and completely new at the same time. 

They swim lazily around the pool for a while since it's mostly empty and Loki clings to him, like he always does, when Thor goes too deep and his feet don't reach the bottom of the pool. 

"I thought you'd never do it," Loki says, now pressed to Thor's back and wrapped around him.

"What?" Thor says, too distracted by Loki's mouth almost against his ear to actually think and understand what's Loki talking about. 

"I'd started to think you'd never kiss me," Loki explains, finishing his words by placing a sweet wet kiss on Thor's cheek. 

"Oh. I- I wasn't sure you wanted me to," he mumbles a bit apologetically and Loki makes a disapproving sound. 

"Yeah, because you're a fool," Loki tells him and Thor grins at the fondness in his voice. He grabs Loki's legs and maneuvers him until they're facing each other, Loki's thighs spread around his broad middle, his baby brother fitting in his arms perfectly, like he belongs nowhere but there. Their mouths connect into a kiss only seconds later, his brother’s lips tasting a bit like the pool water and like the lingering strawberry taste of the ice cream and like something else that it’s simply _Loki_. It tastes like summer, Thor can’t help thinking, and he smiles into the kiss. 

Loki threads his fingers through his wet hair and nibbles on his bottom lip, chuckling when Thor hisses and then kisses him harder. Their lips stay locked together, both of them greedy for what they’ve been craving for too long. Thor can’t resist moving his hands from Loki’s thighs to his ass, squeezing the round cheeks. He starts when Loki suddenly laughs into the kiss, having to pull away when his giggles grow almost uncontrollable. 

"What is it?" Thor asks, starting to feel a bit embarrassed; did he do something wrong? 

"N- nothing," Loki says breathlessly between his chuckles and hugs Thor tighter, his cheek pressed to Thor's, his chest shaking against his as he laughs. 

Thor continues holding his brother close to him but can't help frowning a little, waiting for an explanation. 

"It's nothing, I promise," Loki tells him when his laughter has finally died down, pulling away to look at him. Thor nods but doesn't say anything, and Loki can probably see that he's not really convinced because he continues. "It's just that... I don't know, we're here together, like this, and- and I'm _happy_."

"Oh," is all Thor can say in reply, feeling like an idiot for panicking and worrying for absolutely no reason. "I- I'm happy, too," he adds and Loki grins at him, leaning closer to peck his lips. 

"I know, you fool," Loki says, his green eyes now shining with mischief, the sight familiar and lovely as always. "I can actually _feel_ it."

"Oh _God_ ," Thor says embarrassed when he realizes what Loki means, and this time he joins Loki immediately when he starts giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🏖️🌅🌡️🏊☀️  
> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
